User blog:Alvoria/WotW 27 - Upcoming Projects
Last week I made mention in the comments that I would talk about my upcoming projects and go into detail about each one, so here we go. ^_^ Mystic Birthstones This one... I'm really going to have to wait and see on. Hopefully I'll have enough material once CS2 comes out to do this one up proper and if not... well... The mod itself adds ten new ores to the game based on the Tibetan birthstones. Why this list? Because I found it to be the most varied and interesting of the birthstone lists I found. It was originally going to be eleven gems introduced, but Emeralds got made into core. Each one can be made into the five standard tools (pickaxe, axe, shovel, sword, and hoe) and the four varieties of armor. I may also create jewelry that can be worn as well, but that will depend on how CS2 handles a few things such as enchantments and armor damage since the jewelry items will have enchantment-esque qualities to them. They'll also have blocks, assembled in the usual way, as well as slabs and stairs because I like those things. ^_^ Here's a my condensed notes on each of the gemstones: January - Emeralds: Emeralds are going to be more common than they are in core. They'll still be rare, but I'm going to distribute a smattering of them throughout the stratum making this one of the few mods I've seen that have a gemstone potentially available on the surface. Emeralds will be roughly diamond quality, but will break in half the time making them a poor substitute for the real thing. Aside of that, they have no special properties. No ideas for jewelry. February - Bloodstone: Found in the nether in medium extremes in altitude (not near the 'middle' in other words) at around iron rarity rarity, this stone will also be featured in the Nether SURVIVE! mod set. The files will be exactly the same in both sets and will be separate from the rest of the mod (Same for Agates and Onix below), so it won't matter which one is installed first. (Note: This may be dependent on how CS2 handles duplicate files in the new .zip install format) All bloodstone tools have the same attack strength as a sword (roughly equal to iron). All tools are roughly equivalent to iron in every other ways since this is the NS equivalent of iron. Armor is heavy (permanent slow?), but about as protective as leather though less easily broken. Jewelry idea: provides permanent Strength 1. March - Jade: The ore will be found in the higher levels (50+) and be fairly rare. Four jade pieces are necessary for the block. The sword is to be the best in the game in terms of attack strength, able to fell any enemy (other than the Ender Dragon) in one blow. Tools likewise have slightly better attack than their diamond cousins. All have the durability of stone, however. Haven't yet decided on the qualities of the armor. No ideas for jewelry. April - Opal: Water themed gemstone. If possible, found only in stone that is adjacent to water. Otherwise, found at sea level in dirt (?) If possible, tools all provide Aqua Affinity (or similar) and armor all provides permanent water breathing ability (known to be possible). Jewelry will be earrings that will also provide water breathing, but do not function as water and therefore do not break. May - Sapphire: If possible, found only in snowy biomes. Otherwise, found at ocean levels 45-60 in rock. Medium-rare distribution. Durability similar to diamond, but with the capabilities of iron. Can break/harvest obsidian. Superior enchantability (gold quality). Jewelry (ring?) that freezes water when a player right-clicks water with it (non-worn). June - Moonstone: Found at surface level. If possible, have ore change to only be visible in low light (otherwise, appear to be ordinary stone until broken). Requires four to make a block. Stone/leather durability but very high enchantibility (superior to gold). Jewelry idea: Restores health in low-light conditions? July - Ruby: If possible, found in stone that is adjacent to lava, or else only below deserts. Diamond quality with all tools having Fire Aspect 1 on them natively, and all armor automatically getting Fire Protection. May or may not allow other enchantments/overlap depending on how CS2 works in this regard. Jewelry: Ruby Pendant (requires ruby block) that gives Fire Immunity when equipped. August - Diamond: You know what these are and what they do. MB does not change this. September - Agate: Found everywhere and is reasonably common. Armor is very heavy (slowness?) and has the protective qualities of iron though the durability of leather. Tools deal the same damage as diamond counterparts, but break like stone. No jewelry ideas yet. October - Jasper: Found in the nether throughout the plane. This gem is also in Nether SURVIVE (see the notes on Bloodstone above) This gemstone is roughly equivalent to nether stone, and thus is pretty common. No other special qualities. No ideas for jewlery. November - Pearl: First ore I've seen found in Sand. Found in layers below 60 so that it will only manifest in the ocean or low tide pools. All tools naturally have Silk Touch or equivalent. Armor is very breakable and provides virtually no protection. More of a 'costume' than real armor. Block requires only four gemstones. Jewelry: Pearl Broach that grants water breathing (requires pearl block). December - Onix: Found in the nether (also in NS, see notes above) near both bedrock layers (similar to diamond). Has roughly the same qualities as diamond (cannot break Obsidian), but breaks at the same rate as iron. No other special qualities. No ideas for jewelry. Nether SURVIVE! The inspiration for this mod is, without a doubt, the old Nethercraft mod. I liked the idea of adding new and interesting things to the Nether, but I disliked how easy Scokeev9 made it. This was still supposed to be, you know, HELL! I didn't feel that adding terrestrial things like trees worked since it made the Nether feel too earth-like in nature. Instead, I want a collection of blocks and items that'll make it possible to survive in the Nether for long periods without having to go back to the normal world for supplies... but also make it challenging to do so. Here are a few of my ideas: New Ores: Bloodstone, Jasper and Onix ores will take up the mantles assumed in the overworld by Iron, Stone, and Diamond respectively as far as tools and armor go. All are equal to their 'counterparts' in most ways, though inferior in at least one. All can be made into decorative blocks (with slabs and stairs) and possibly jewlery with magical abilities. These ores also appear in the Mystic Birthstones mod, and their appearance here will be dependant on how CS2 handles loading files from .zip files. There will also be glowstone ore that's found in the upper reaches of the Nether. This ore will emit a small amount of light (Lv7) and will drop a single glowstone when mined. This will make glowstone more plentiful, but provide a different sort of challenge to obtain. Depending on how Ore generation works, I may also have Glowstone proper appear more commonly and in smaller quantities. Sulfur is going to be the hard one. The nether equivalent of coal, this will only be found near lava. I'm unsure how this will be done. Ideally, the ore generation will be able to replace netherrack that's adjacent to lava, but barring that I might have to make it actually replace lava making sulfur EXTREMELY risky to obtain. Obsidian ore will also be found here and there, a byproduct of steam rising when players attempt to put water down in the nether. Each will drop an obsidian shard (1/9 obsidian block). This exists to allow players trapped in the Nether to construct nether portals (albeit at the difficulty of tracking down a TON of this stuff). Tools can be constructed of these shards but they're brittle, each having no more than a dozen uses. Obsidian swords will fell any enemy other than the ender dragon though, so it might be worth it to some players. Neddles: Neddles are reminiscent of cactus in that they grow three blocks high and hurt anything that touches them. This will be a crosstexture-type block, and it will have to be scripted in such a way where each segment will have a different texture. I want them to appear as thorny spires (get it: neddles = needles), basically. When one segment is broken, the whole plant will break dropping from one to three sticks per segment depending on it's height when broken. It'll also drop a single seedling if at full height, which can be planted on Soulsand. Manufactured Blocks: Netherrack Furnaces will be available and can be constructed from ordinary netherrack in the same way a normal furnace is made from cobble. Netherrack furnaces will ignite themselves when in use making them a fire hazard. Other than that, there's no extraordinary qualities about them (no fast smelting or anything). Thatch is a reverse-plank made from four sticks being assembled back together. More of a decorative block than functional in the environment of the nether, being flammable and easily destroyed by ghast fireballs. They are, however, sturdier than Netherrack possibly making them the lesser of two evils when it comes to building materials. You can also make really crummy tools from the stuff, but it's mostly a desperation move. Glow Brick is, effectively, what happens when you cram glowstone into the cracks of nether brick. While the exact method used to create nether brick will forever be lost (I like the mystery surrounding those fortresses) players can still augment the brick with the natural surroundings. In addition to shedding light (LL7), these bricks will have their attributes set to be transparent so zombie pigs and magma cubes won't spawn on them giving them a use beyond providing light. Can also be made into slabs and stairs, but not fences since there wouldn't be enough glowstone dust to matter. Many Material Slabs and Stairs Basically, this will add slabs and stairs of every non-functioning block in vanilla Minecraft. It's pretty self-explanatory really. Undisturbed World This just came to me the other night, so I don't have a ton of notes on it. Basically it'll supply everything that the vanilla game normally requires that you have generated structures or hostile mobs to get.* Here's some preliminary notes: *Will replace vanilla swords with custom ones to make animals drop bones on death. *Melons will spawn randomly in the world like pumpkins do. *There will be rare randomly-generated pools of slime. Buckets of the stuff can be crafted into Slimeballs. *Four String can be gotten by pulling apart wool. *Ghast Tears and Blaze Powder will be found as rare ores in the nether. ** Blaze Rods can be crafted from two blaze powder and a stick in a vertical line. * Ender Pearls can be found as a rare ore in the main world, found in dirt that endermen moved centuries prior. * I'd like to find a way to have cobblestone and Stone brick turn into their mossy variants if they're left in certain environments (adjacent to water?) too long. I'd rather not replace the blocks outright, though that may have to be done (at least with stone brick since I don't know how I'd do it with cobble). ** I may just have to resort to having vines + stone = mossy stone, though that's kinda lame. * Stone bricks can be intentionally cracked by the player to make Cracked Stone Bricks. There's already a page dealing with how to do this. * End Stone will be found in large, rare deposits ala Splendid Stones. * Music Discs will be craftable with dye-based recipes. * Chiseled Stone Brick will be craftable. * Sponges will be made to spawn at the bottom of the ocean on sand. * Spider Eyes & Rotten Flesh - ??? (I have no idea where these would come from. Any ideas?) So what do you guys (and potentially gals) think of these ideas? Great? Stupid? Have some alternative ideas? Want to help? Tell me in the comments section below! ^_^ Also, I do have more ideas than these, but they're very undeveloped and it's four in the morning as I type this so... <_< Category:Blog posts